


Put 'er There

by sleepingmirrors



Series: Er Wird Dich Schon Nicht Fressen [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cannibalism, Don't Trust Strangers Kids, Fear Friendship, Fearship, Gen, Gods Bless Goodneighbor, IT'S GLOWING, Munching, Pretty Boy Grin, piggies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingmirrors/pseuds/sleepingmirrors
Summary: After being hired by the prettiest boy in Goodneighbor, MacCready learns to not to trust a smile.





	Put 'er There

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short and I don't have a beta reader. So, all errors are my own and will be slowly worked on. Bless anyone who has the heart to read this....

 

MacCready figured the man decked out in jewelry of all varieties was a little 'off' from the moment he walked in. Jingling like a bag of caps, he strutted in with this goofy ass smirk. He waited around patiently for the meatheads to clear out before giving them this curious grin that looked all sorts of wrong.

  
Straight teeth, shining like little lights, pristine and white. It made MacCready feel slightly self-conscious about his own teeth. Chipped, yellow like gold, and crooked. He never knew someone could look so clean. Not even a speck of dirt on his skin.

"Hey, looks like those gentlemen were giving you a rough time, pal." MacCready squinted in confusion, something about this man sounded weird. The mercenary had expected to hear him sound a lot different. 

The stranger's voice was rich and yet so soft. It made him want to sit down with the guy and talk away about all his problems. He sounded like the kind of guy you _watch out_ for.

"Look, if you're preaching about the Atom, or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun... then maybe we can talk." Whoever he is, he's not normal.

"Nikolaus Hamlin, how about we talk about those folks, first?"

MacCready shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest like this conversation didn't even matter to him. Despite the fact he needed the money. "A couple of morons looking to climb the ladder of success by stepping on everyone else on the way up."

Nikolaus nods his head slowly, a faint look of... something, in his eyes. His jaw clenches and relaxes. "Sounds like a pair of pigs."

"You shouldn't be surprised though, that's how it goes when you run with the Gunners."

"I've seen them, they shot at me on the way here." MacCready looked at Nikolaus and wonders how he was even standing here. Hell, he looked like he crawled out of a vault. A little pale, like he- MacCready looked away as soon as their eyeline connected.

“What about you? How do I know I won't end up with a bullet in my back?"

"Well, sir, it's always a risk. All I have is a promise and a handful of caps." Nikolaus smiles just a little more, something MacCready thought impossible from how strained the man's cheeks looked when he walked in.

"My services are two hundred fifty-five caps."

"Oh?" Nikolaus raises an eyebrow and hands over the exact amount, not even bothering to haggle like most do. "I would have thought you'd go a bit higher. Not that I mind; when can you head out?"

"Whenever you're ready." Damn, his teeth were bright.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stomach clenching, MacCready emptied the contents of his stomach onto the pavement. Not even a moment after killing a raider, Nikolaus was digging into them like a Brahmin steak. He just sat there surrounded by bodies and bullets; tucking into his meal like a starving man. Hamlin just sat there. Tearing meat off an arm... in complete bliss.

So MacCready just ran. Ran like he was next on the menu, because for all he knew, he might be. He didn't even look where he was going, just tripping over junk on the floor as Nikolaus watched him bolt like a madman.

"...Fuck. That was a quarter thousand caps wasted." The General of the Minutemen dropped his lunch and went after the man. He ended up chasing MacCready a few blocks before cornering him in a dead end alley. The merc ducked behind a dumpster and stayed low, out of the range of Nikolaus and his laser rifle.

"Hey, look," came his shaky voice, "I'll give you back your caps. Just don't do anything has-"

"You alright?" Nikolaus interrupted, at least sounding concerned. "I know what you saw was a little strange, but you're safe. I'm not gonna go chewing on your ankle. Why pay for your services if I intended to?”

MacCready doesn't come out from hiding. He's reached a conclusion. Either he's coming out from behind this dumpster, or Nikolaus Hamlin, cannibal extraordinaire, with a smile right out of a pre-war poster, is coming in.

So he stepped out. Waited for the attack that never came.

“Let me show you how to get a smile like mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or a comment. Giving an author appreciation almost guarantees more content and will also help me improve my writing.


End file.
